Peace is a Lie
by Tobias Lincoln
Summary: In a world where Obi-Wan was born in a different era, what has changed? This story tells what could have been, had Obi-Wan been born at the closing of the Clone Wars, and the fall of the Jedi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

PEACE IS A LIE

A.N. – an AU, obviously. I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer – I don't own the rights to Star Wars or any of the characters and places involved. These rights belong to Disney nowadays.

1

_Peace is a lie…_ Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what was meant by that, but he supposed it was a truth. But then what was the truth but the considerations of perspective? His mind was full of these philosophical thoughts that made him an enigma to be around, considering. Yoda said so, so Obi-Wan thought it the truth. From his point of view, at least.

Obi-Wan focused back on the book. It was teachings from the current empire, a history lesson of sorts given to him by Yoda, to help him with his mission. He had been studying the Empire's ins and outs for a little over a year now. He knew more about the Empire than the emperor himself would like to know. The quote was obviously a Sith teaching, but it worked against the current Sith. In the Empire's own galaxy, the quote held. Peace was a lie, in this galaxy. There was no war (not yet), but the people were under oppression from this empire and its leaders. There was no peace, there was tension. Maybe peace itself wasn't a lie, but if it was a truth this was not peace. From Dagobah all he could do was ponder over philosophies and plans, but Yoda had said the time would be soon. Yoda could feel Qui-Gon's force signature weakening, slowly but surely. If the galaxy's hope was to complete his quest, measures must be taken. Obi-Wan would go to Tatooine and Qui-Gon would get him caught up with the mission. Until the day arrived that the quest should be carried out. Obi-Wan was excited, to say the least.

He looked outside of the window of the small hut he and Yoda had lived in for the past 20 years. _Can't say I'm not going to miss this place._ It had been his home, his entire life. It was so full of life, the pure force, and it made him exuberant, and full of life. _More importantly, Yoda… _Obi-Wan threw a glance over his shoulder to find the small, green creature cooking food calmly. _He's sick and we both know it. I'm not sure how long he will last without my supervision. He ne—_

"A part of life, death is. Become one with the force, all do. Even you, my very young padawan. Told you this a thousand times, I have." Yoda said, pulling him out of his thoughts. Obi-Wan almost laughed. Yoda hadn't even looked away from the boiling pot.

"Yes master, I realize this. I was just musing." Obi-Wan paused for a moment. "It is true every being must become one with the force someday, but that doesn't mean you should try speeding up that course." At this Yoda scoffed.

"Speeding up course, I am not. Other duties, you have." Yoda ordered, finally giving Obi-Wan his complete attention, turning to tap him with his walking stick. Obi-Wan smiled at that. Some things never changed.

"Well Master, after my duties are complete I shall come back. Speaking of my duties…" Obi-Wan left his sentence lingering in the air for Yoda to finish. He had been awaiting an answer for days, and he knew the time was near, he could feel it. Yoda turned back to the boiling pot, stirring its contents slowly.

"Go you will, as soon as transport arrives." Obi-Wan's face lit up. He was finally going to get to fly in a ship! He had the knowledge to fly anything flyable, but he had never actually flown anything. Yoda had used an escape pod to get here, which is kind of a one way trip. Speaking of which…

"How did you manage to find a transport to pick me up, Master?" At this Yoda laughed.

"Underestimate me you still do, young apprentice." Obi-Wan raised a brow at this, leaning against the window he had been sitting near for most of the afternoon. Yoda took his time before continuing, pouring two bowls of soup from the pot of food. Obi-Wan's mouth watered unconsciously, and he eagerly grabbed his bowl, thanking Yoda. "Agreed to take you to Tatooine, an old friend has. Met him in Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars, I did." At this Obi-Wan blinked surprisingly.

"Chewbacca? Chewbacca the _wookie _has his own _transport_?" Yoda smiled his apprentice.

"Long forgotten, I thought those stories to be." It was Obi-Wan's turn to laugh. Most of Yoda's war exploits had been told to Obi-Wan through bedtime stories. Obi-Wan would be the first to admit that he had fallen asleep during many of Yoda's stories, but not the one's about the war. And how could he forget Chewbacca? The most intelligent wookie Yoda had ever met, just a young warrior back then, fighting to keep droids out of his homelands. The wookie who had helped save Yoda's life.

"Master I listened to everyone of your stories with the greatest awe. Now, how did Chewbacca manage to get a transport? And why isn't he in Kashyyyk?" Obi-Wan paused. Shouldn't Chewbacca be leading a rebellion against imperial control of his country? It didn't add up.

"His ship, it is not. First mate he is." Yoda paused. "Think less of him, you should not. The empire is at its strongest. Source of resources, Kashyyyk is. Very well protected." Obi-Wan frowned, pushing his hair out of his face. _Maybe a haircut is in order before I leave. _The empire was tightening its grip. There were whisperings of rebellion. There was an ember in the light side of the force. The Empire was afraid. Things were looking up in the galaxy.

_Peace is a lie…_


	2. Chapter 2

PEACE IS A LIE

A.N. – I don't really enjoy taking my time, so here's the next chapter! If you're reading this one, then I hope you are interested. Review if you'd like.

2

"Hit that red switch over there, would ya?"

"This one?"

"No, the other red switch." Obi-Wan had never really understood sarcasm, true sarcasm, until he heard it first hand. Han Solo was a master of sarcasm, much to Obi-Wan's annoyance. He preferred straight-forward talking and saying what was meant, rather than Han Solo's brutish verbatim. He sighed, clicking the red button, and immediately felt a weight off of his shoulders. The _Millennium Falcon_ leveled, causing the cockpit to lurch, along with Obi-Wan's stomach. He wondered if he would have loved flying in another life. _Definitely not this one_ He thought to himself. He loved the _idea_, but the reality was he just couldn't stand the spins and loops. He had been rather disappointed whenever his companions had first arrived, believing the _Falcon_ to be a piece of junk. He had held his tongue on this thought because the captain had seemed a rather arrogant hothead. The captain's personality aside, the ship had flown rather well. It was fast and agile, making Obi-Wan's trip a bit more bearable.

As it turned out, he actually enjoyed Han Solo's company. He had never met another being before, so it was nice having someone other than Yoda to talk to. Han had seemed arrogant, and he was, but Obi-Wan had been taught to look deeper than that. So while Han Solo was arrogant on the outside, Obi-Wan could definitely tell he was a good person. He definitely had a good heart, and most of that arrogance was actually courage. _Well maybe not _most_, but definitely a fair bit of it. _Obi-Wan immediately frowned as he saw a flash of white from his seat in the cockpit. "Was that a stormtrooper?" He asked, his frown deepening.

Solo allowed the question to hang in the air, until Chewbacca let out an impatient grunt. "Probably. The people we asked for clearance before entering the atmosphere were imperials, after all." He smirked before landing. "Who knows, maybe they'll save us from the evil slug." At this Obi-Wan winced. He had heard from stories how bad the Hutts were, and hoped the best for Han. _I honestly wish I could stay and help, but... more important things to do. _Obi-Wan let out a sigh. "Don't worry about us kid, we've been doing this for a couple of cycles." They both laughed. Obi-Wan grabbed his coat as he got ready to leave. He liked it's material and was glad Han had given him some of his clothes to wear. He didn't want to look like a Jedi, although he was one. He straightened the slightly-oversized jacket over his plain white shirt as he stepped from the _Falcon_'s lowering platform. He took in one large breathe and immediately thought he had choked to death. He coughed for a good minute or so until his lungs caught up with him. _Definitely not Dagobah._

He followed Han through the city, trying his best to keep the awe out of his eyes. Other than the unpleasant smell and the odd slave here and there, this wasn't too bad. It was the first planet he had ever traveled to. Technically he had been born on Coruscant (_Imperial Center_), but he figured that didn't count. He and Han came up to a cantina, with Chewbacca close behind. They walked in, Obi-Wan blinking hard a few times to adjust his eyes to the change of lighting. The air was just as dusty as it was outside, much to Obi-Wan's displeasure. The band was playing a cheery tune though, and it was nice to his ears, so he smiled. He felt a light shove from behind, and realized Han was about two and a half steps ahead of him. He quickened his pace, catching up to Han at a small booth.

"Aren't you supposed to be finding Jill, or whatever his name was?" Obi-Wan scoffed, reaching out with the force. They both sat as Obi-Wan found the man. Their fears were right. The man was losing his touch. If Obi-Wan was able to find him that fast... _Let's just be glad Vader hasn't been to Tatooine recently._

"His name was Jinn, and I've already found him."

"Where is he? Probably the outskirts like I told you?" Han smirked. At this Obi-Wan laughed.

"More like the outskirt's outskirts, but you were close enough." Han gave a gesture as if to surrender, causing Obi-Wan to laugh a bit harder. He sobered up after a second, but there was still a playful light dancing in his eye. "I must say before I go Han, thank you. For all of this. You never had to do all of this for us."

Han laughed. "You think I had a choice? The moment this furball felt that green lizard-thing feeling around in his head he basically took the controls for himself. Nearly had me getting a heart attack." Chewbacca gave a low grumble, attempting to pull Han into a hug. Han immediately began pushing off of him. "Don't try to apologize now Chewie, you've had plenty of chances."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Also, I may have underestimated your ship. She was much faster than I expected."

"Most do." Han finally managed to remove Chewbacca's arms from his body before finishing. "That's to my advantage though. It's better to be underestimated, trust me."

"Well let's hope we meet again. If you aren't dead that is." Obi-Wan joked, holding out a hand while standing.

"I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, ya hear kid?" He then frowned. "I was hoping you'd stay for a drink!"

"You already know that I don't drink, Solo." He saw Han's smirk before it was on his face. "And you know I don't have any credits! You're so shallow!" Obi-Wan laughed as Han grabbed his hand, giving it a firm shake. "See you later, scoundrel."

Han turned to Chewacca as Obi-Wan walked out. "Scoundrel? I'm not a scoundrel, am I?" Chewbacca let out what Han knew to be a laugh. He turned away as a waiter came with a drink.

* * *

A few hours later Obi-Wan came up to a hut just under a small overpass. Hidden by large rocks and boulders, he couldn't see it until he was nearly inside. Whoever this Jinn man was, he was pretty good at remaining unseen. He didn't bother knocking, he had been leaking a little bit of his presence through the force so Qui-Gon would know he was here. Qui-Gon didn't know who he was, but hopefully he could sense the light side in his force signature. Even still, his lightsaber blade was in front of his face, blocking a green saber. He followed she saber's blade to find a man who couldn't be younger than 70, and that was being generous. The years hadn't been easy on him, to say the least.

"Who are you?" They struggled for a second, the man gritting his teeth. "Now!"

"Well if you'd-" Obi-Wan shoved off with his lightsaber, pushing the man back a few steps. "-stop trying to kill me, I'd gladly tell you." Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber, blue-green in color, and clipped it back to his side, hidding it under his clothing. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I'm assuming you're Qui-Gon Jinn?" The man looked confused for a second. "Master Yoda sent me. I am to help you with the mission." At this Qui-Gon seemed to understand, nodding a thanks. He deactivated his own saber before responding.

"I appreciate the help. Before I bring you up to date... how is Master Yoda?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "He is a little under the weather, but I think he'll still be kicking whenever I'm one with the force. He still refuses to tell me where the fountain of youth is." For the first time Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon smiled, and he decided he liked his smile. It was a bit weathered, but it was warm and welcoming all the same.

"He refused to tell me as well. Just look at my hair, I truly need it." Obi-Wan laughed, as Qui-Gon gestured for him to take a seat. "Where to begin... hmm... I'll start where it's easiest. Luke Skywalker is the galaxy's greatest hope. He has the potential to be Vader's equal and more, given Vader's old age. Even given Vader's age, do not underestimate him. He was the strongest Jedi Knight the order had ever seen. There's a reason no one has challenged the Empire since the fall of the Republic. Luke does not know his father is Vader, nor the other way around. I'm sure Yoda already told you of Luke's sister? She lives in Alderaan. If anything... happens... to the boy, she is to be trained." Qui-Gon paused to take a breath, and Obi-Wan used the second to gather all of the information. Most of it he already knew, but it didn't hurt to get a review. "Luke's a good kid. Pure, purer than Vader ever was." He frowned, as if mentally berating himself. Obi-Wan knew he had trained Vader, but if he still felt guilt over it... "Tomorrow is the day we leave Tatooine. I can feel it in the force. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen, but whatever it is, it will happen soon. I'm sorry, but I must prepare for the coming journey, mentally. I am going to meditate, so make yourself at home." With that he nodded and Obi-Wan found himself alone. He realized he hadn't meditated since leaving Tatooine. He lowered himself to the floor onto his knees. He settled into the force... and let go.


End file.
